warflowfandomcom-20200214-history
Forging and jewels
'Appearance of New Building—Forge' The new building Forge appears whenever your Town Center becomes Lv 105. And when the Forge is upgraded to Lv 101, you can Forge or Decompose equipment there. (Function of Forging and Decomposing exists after barn reaches Lv 101) Forging Requirement: A. Forging is available only when your magic is at a level of at least 90%. Any time your magic is lower than 90%, the Forge button will be greyed out. B. Only Purple or higher class equipment (excluding any equipment fragment) is qualified for forging. Tips: When a player’s VIP level reaches 3, the player is allowed to use Gold to force forge regardless of the magic requirement. You can gain Jewels from Treasure Map, from special battles, or simply via levying. ' 'Forging Consumption and Effect A. It will cost certain amount of Jewels to forge equipment. Successful forging will increase the primary attribute (PA) of equipment. Any Jewels expended in a failed forging will NOT be returned. B. The percentage shown in the Magic bar indicates the success rate of the forging. VIP (4 or higher) players are allowed to spend Gold to gain a 100% success rate. C. You can choose to expend 10, 30 or 50 Jewels in Forging. The more Jewels expended, the better the effect. EG: forging armor, the best you can expect is a +1-2 with a 10 jewel forge compaired to a max of +5 with a 50 jewel forge. And that is over the current + of any previous forge. D. There are 3 modes of forging—Common (free), Platinum and Supreme. Supreme Mode has the best forging effect (best chance of stat improving) E. There will be Forging CD each time when you forge equip. And you are allowed to spend Gold to end the CD. F. After successfully forging equip, you can choose to keep the original attribute or replace it with a new one. Forging is like improving a heros stats, the forge effect CAN be lower than a previous forge. obviously using platinum or supreme forging mode has a better chance of upgrading. PS: Don't level up your forge building more than lvl 103!!! Degenerating A. Forged equip can be degenerated to give part of the expended Jewels back. B. Bound equip cannot be degenerated. Once you unbind equip, you have to wait 3 days before you can degenerate it. Decomposing A. Decomposing is available only when your magic is at a level of at least 90%. Any time your magic is lower than 90%, the Forge button will be greyed out. B. Only Yellow, Red or Purple equipment (including any equipment fragment) is qualified for decomposing. C. Decomposing will directly give certain amount of Jewels. (No failure in decomposing) D. Bound equip is not qualified for decomposing. Meanwhile any equip with the forged attribute cannot be decomposed. You should degenerate it before decomposing. E. 3 modes for decomposing—Common, Platinum and Supreme. Supreme Decomposing Mode has the best effect. (most jewels returned) Jewel Pavilion Appearance 1. The building Jewel Pavilion comes into being whenever Town Center becomes Lv 110. 2. Jewel Pavilion is a place that can increase the Jewel drop rate. Levy Gives Jewels Randomly A player has a chance to gain Jewels by levying only when there is a Lv 101 Forge and a Jewel Pavilion. 'Newly Added VIP Privileges ' Category:Armory